Dallas: The New Generation II
by DiaryOfLacey
Summary: A continuation of Dallas: The New Generation. John RossxOC
1. Chapter 1

A pair of black stilettos clicked across the shiny floor of Ewing Energies, stopping at the desk of John Ross's secretary. "I need to see Mr. Ewing. Now." The brunette didn't hesitate, hurrying to open the door to his office. "He's inside."

"Hello John Ross."

A voice he hadn't heard in months filled John Ross's ears, and he spun around in his leather chair. Taylor Clayton stood tall in her stilettos, a black halter-top dress with a pencil skirt bottom enhancing her curves and her slight baby belly, looking smaller than her five months along. A gold cuff circled one wrist, a gold chain link belt around her waist. With her long red hair slicked back in a tight ponytail, her bangs in a mini pompadour, she looked fierce and deadly, a crafty smirk crossing her face at the disbelieving look John Ross wore. "Taylor?" The redhead raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Well, I'm certainly not a pine tree, honey." Her former fiance got up, walking over to where she stood. "Where've you been?! You've been gone for four months!" Sitting her purse on his desk, she put her hands on her hips. "I've been away, contemplating what I wanted to do about you and my baby. Now I'm back to settle a few scores before I become a mother." Seeing the calculating look in her eyes, John Ross smirked and sat on the edge of his desk. "So does that mean you're coming back to me?" Taylor's look quickly soured. "No. I'm here to finish my business before I focus on my child. This time, things will be different, John Ross. If you want me back, iyou'll/i be the one doing the chasing." With that, she retrieved her purse, turning and leaving out the door she had walked in. After a moment, she returned, dropping a manila envelope on John Ross's desk. "This is a copy of my most recent ultrasound. I thought you might like a picture of your child."

As she left John Ross looking at the picture, Taylor smirked to herself. This was going to be fun. Before she could make it back to the elevator, she bumped into Elena, who visibly tensed at seeing the woman. "Elena, how nice to see you again." Elena didn't return her greeting. "You should leave, Taylor." The redhead never lost her easy smirk, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. "Now Elena, that's no way to treat the future owner of this company. And your future boss." Elena's jaw hardened. "The only owners of this company are Christopher, Bobby, and John Ross. I suppose you're trying to weasel your way back into John Ross's good graces so you can try and steal this company, huh?" Taylor laughed. "Oh no, dear, quite the opposite. John Ross is trying to weasel his way back into imy/i good graces. I think you'll find that I've changed quite a lot in the months I've been away. I'm no longer the young girl starstruck by the power of the Ewings. My father died two months ago, and I'm now in control of the entire Clayton empire. I'm the richest woman in Houston, and one of the most powerful people in Texas, second only to the Ewing family. If I were you, Elena, I'd watch my back. Just like I won over John Ross, I could easily win over Christopher and quickly become the new head of this company."

Taylor spun on her heel and walked away, confidence in her that hadn't been there the last time the Ewings had seen her. She was a changed woman.

Jessica Ewing couldn't believe her ears. Taylor Clayton was back? The blonde spun her Mercedes Benz around in the street, ignoring the furious honking of the drivers behind her as she headed toward Southfork Ranch. She had to tell her father. When she arrived, JR sat on the porch, visiting his brother Bobby but now enjoying the sunshine by himself. "Daddy!" The old man looked at his daughter, concerned about the anxiety in her voice. "Jessie, darlin', what's wrong?" The blonde straightened up, catching her breah. "Taylor's back, Daddy. She showed up at the office today." JR simply smiled and chuckled. "Jessie, I knew she'd be back. Once she got ahold of John Ross, I knew she'd never be able to leave. And she's about to have the newest Ewing heir. That girl's our next gold mine, and nobody is going to do anything to upset her, Jessica. Do you understand me?" Jessica nodded. JR smirked. "Good. Now get on the phone with your brother and tell him he better work his tail off to get back in that girl's good graces. Whatever he has to do, say, or spend, he better do it." Jessica nodded again, turning on her heel and pulling her phone from her pocket. She redialed her brother's number, waiting until he picked up. "Hello?" "John Ross, it's Jessie. Daddy says that you do anything you have to to get Taylor back in the family." Her brother laughed. "Jessica, I already planned to. I love that woman with all my heart, and I won't stop until she's back in my possession."

Taylor sat the glass down on the table, smirking as she shook out her long red hair. She'd exchanged her dress for a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt unbuttoned over a white tank top. "Let me tell you something, John Ross. Oil is the one thing that has made us who we are, and it will be what makes our baby who he or she is. This fight for Southfork, it will not end with that land in Bobby and Christopher's hands. I'd sooner roll over and die than have my child raised as a goody two shoes by those two." The redhead perched on the edge of the table by John Ross, gazing into his eyes. He shifted in the chair, smirking at her. "You think I'd let them lay a hand on that baby?" Taylor returned his smirk, stealing the Stetson off his head and placing it on top of her wavy hair. "Oh trust me, darlin', I know you'd keep our baby safe, but what I'm worried about is you keeping me safe. Elena knows that I got my father's money, and I know she's told Christopher. Those two are dangerous, John Ross. I need to know that if I come back into your family, you'll protect me from them and that I will have no obstacles in my path. I've got a cemented game plan to get us to the top, and I'll have no trouble from Christopher or Bobby." She paused a moment, adjusting herself on the table so that one foot was on either side of John Ross's lap, leaning over so that her face was inches from his. "And I'll also have no trouble from your sister. Are we clear?" She let her lips ghost over his. "We're clear, darlin', on one condition." The redhead leaned back a little, raising an eyebrow. "Condition? Let's hear it."

John Ross reached in his pocket, pulling out a black velvet box. Opening it, he presented her with Sue Ellen's diamond ring, the same ring Taylor had worn when they were engaged. "You put this ring back on, agree to marry me, and I'll make sure we have a clear shot to the money." Taylor smirked, taking the ring from his hand and twirling it in her fingers. "You always know how to drive a hard bargain, John Ross." She paused a moment, winking at him before sliding the ring on her left ring finger. "There. I'm now the future Mrs. John Ross Ewing III again." Her fiance smirked again. "Perfect." The redhead slipped off the table, glancing over her shoulder at him, letting her button down fall off her shoulders. Beckoning John Ross with one finger, she made her way down the hall to her bedroom, tipping his hat off her head with one hand and sitting it on the hall table. "Come on, cowboy, show me what you got." Laughing, John Ross followed her down the hall and swiftly picked her up, hoisting her over his shoulder. Taylor laughed in surprise, feeling John Ross holding onto her legs as he carried her into her bedroom, gently tossing her onto the bed.

The sun streamed in Taylor's face, making her wake up well before she planned to. She carefully slid out of bed, leaving John Ross asleep, walking into the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smirked, holding her hand up so she could see the diamond ring on her hand.

Dallas had no idea the storm she was about to create.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor had never been so scared in her life. She locked eyes with John Ross from across the room, noticing how Vicente's gaze kept resting on her. Her chest pounded and she felt like she was about to hyperventilate at any time. She saw that her fiance desperately wanted to come to her side, but she wouldn't risk him being hurt. The split lip he was sporting was enough to make her chest hurt. Vicente walked over to her, smirking. His hand rested on her shoulder, Taylor immediately tensing as she tried not to puke. "My darling Taylor, you've certainly become less of a spitfire since I last saw you." At eight months pregnant, she was becoming more controlled, less hot headed. Not that she would ever let the greedy Venezulean know that. Standing up, she glared at him heatedly. "You apparently haven't." Turning on her heel, she walked over to John Ross, slipping her hand into his as she sat beside him. Being eight months pregnant and in this situation was not a great combination. A pain shot through her side, and she pressed a hand to her stomach as she winced. John Ross turned to her, his face a mask of worry. "Taylor, are you alright?" She went to answer, but another white-hot pain ripped through her stomach. A faint popping sensation registered, then a flood of warm liquid trickled down her leg. Her eyes went wide, her head snapping up.

"I'm in labor!"

The Venezuelans looked shocked, unsure how to handle this. On one hand, they very well couldn't let their captive go, but they couldn't let a pregnant woman deliver a baby on the floor. Gesturing to one of his men, Vincente gave a sharp nod. "Take her and John Ross to the car, deliver them to the hospital. We'll keep the rest of them here as insurance." The henchman was hesitant. "But boss, what if they call the police?" The leader whirled around. "You stupid idiot! She's about to give birth! And besides, they won't do anything to risk the lives of the rest of their family. Take them and go." John Ross took Taylor's arm, helping her up off the couch. "Come on, babe, it's alright." They slowly made it outside, the couple getting in the backseat as the Venezuelan got in the driver's seat. Taylor started to cry, leaning on John Ross's shoulder and burying her face in his shoulder. Pain coursed through her, and she clenched her fist, praying this would soon be over.

All of it.

The Venezuelans were wrong. John Ross called 911 as soon as they got in the hospital. The police were immediately dispatched to Southfork, while Taylor was wheeled back into the maternity ward. She was a composed woman, and she refused to let anyone in the delivery room, even him. She was adamant that she not be seen so undone and powerless. So he waited, pacing the floor of the private waiting room (being a Ewing had its perks) for what felt like an eternity, when in reality it was only four hours. His worry broke when the police ushered Bobby, Ann, Sue Ellen, Christopher, and Elena into the waiting room, John Ross immediately hugging his momma. "Mama, thank God." Sue Ellen stepped back, looking at her son. "It's okay, son. We're safe. It's over. How's Taylor?" He pressed his hand to his eyes, wiping away the tears. "She's alright, pushing our baby out right now." At that moment, the doctor walked through the door, a happy smile on her face. "Mr. Ewing?" John Ross whirled around, the doctor nodding at his questioning look.

"Congratulations, Mr. Ewing. Mrs. Ewing just delivered your son."

Tears immediately filled his eyes, a grin breaking out across his face. He turned to his family, all of them smiling back, even Chris and Elena. They were all happy for him, no matter how much he had done wrong. He was still family. The doctor gestured toward the delivery room, John Ross hurrying to follow him to his fiancee and newborn son. Inside the room, Taylor lay in the bed, holding a blue bundle in her arms. She looked up when she heard John Ross softly call her name, smiling beautifully. "Isn't he precious? He has your blue eyes." He stepped closer, looking down at his son. He had the Ewing blue eyes, looking up at his father. Taylor smiled at John Ross. "What about a name? He needs a name." John Ross had barely opened his mouth before Taylor answered her own question. "What about John Ross Ewing IV? The fourth man in a line of oil kings." John Ross smiled a little harder. "It's perfect. We'll call him Ross." Taylor laughed. "I think we're running out of ways to use John Ross as a name." The redhead shifted a little. "Do you want to take him out to see your family? The doctor said he was okay to be held a little." John Ross let her pass the baby into his arms, gently taking him out the door and into the midst of his family.

Just as he got out the door, his family swarmed him, all of them saying how cute the baby was and how much he looked like John Ross. Sue Ellen looked at her son, seeing the happiness etched in his face. How she only wished J.R. could be here to see this. "What's his name, darling?" John Ross looked up, a devilish smirk crossing his face. "John Ross Ewing IV. Ross for short." Everyone congratulated him, and he just sat there holding his son until eventually it was just him. Everyone else had left, letting him enjoy time with his son. Taylor had managed to get up, slowly making her way out to sit beside him in the private room. "He's perfect, Taylor. I've never felt so much love for anybody in my life." The redhead smiled, her eyes going up when she heard the door open. No one else was supposed to be here, but her jaw dropped when J.R. walked in. "Hope I ain't late to the party. Where's my grandson?" John Ross's head jerked up, a grin nearly breaking his face. "Daddy!" J.R. sat down beside his son, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Son, I'm proud of you. Becoming a father, finding a beautiful lady to put up with you, getting control of Ewing Energies. And now we've got a fourth little guy in line. Let me hold him. What's his name?" John Ross handed over Ross to his grandfather, J.R.'s face softening at the sight of the baby boy. "Daddy, say hello to John Ross Ewing IV. Ross for short." J.R. smiled. "Another J.R., huh? Little man, you're going to be the next leader of the oil world. I love you, little guy. And I can already tell you're going to be a better man than me and your daddy both." John Ross and Taylor were struck by the way J.R. was acting. It was such a change from his normal cold exterior, to see him looking at his grandson with so much love. Taylor could have sworn she saw tears in the old man's eyes. J.R. looked up at her, reaching over to take her hand while still holding Ross. "Taylor, darling, I don't think I've told you this, but I've loved you like a daughter since John Ross first introduced me to you. You're beautiful, you're smart, and I think you've got the makings of the next queen to stand beside my son when he takes over this empire. I'm proud of both of you." The redhead smiled a teary smile, squeezing J.R.'s hand before leaning over to hug him. "Thank you, J.R. You mean the world to me, and I'm a lucky woman to have you for a future father-in-law."

The doctor broke up the moment, telling Taylor she needed to get back in bed. The redhead kissed John Ross, hugging J.R. and kissing his cheek as well before she disappeared back into her room. J.R. sat looking at his grandson, then his eyes moved to John Ross. "Son, I want you to promise me that you'll teach this little boy everything I've taught you. Make him into a man. And don't you let my brother or Christopher get their hands anywhere near my grandson. Ross is the future of the Ewings, and I can already tell he's going to be the crown jewel." John Ross looked his father dead in the eyes. "I promise, Daddy." J.R. smirked.

"Good. I love you, son."

John Ross was momentarily shocked, then smirked too.

"I love you too, Daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad and Uncle Gary pulled their mineral rights."

Christopher tossed the file folder down on the table, smirking at his cousin. Bobby spoke up. "Until we get back creative control, not one drop of oil will be pumped off of Southfork." John Ross and Taylor both sent a death glare at them. "Let's sell your methane patent, then. So we don't go bankrupt!" John Ross sent the file folder flapping to the floor, losing his cool. Sue Ellen stood up, placing a hand on her son's shoulder and leading the way out of the conference room with Taylor close behind. Once the three were safely locked in his office, John Ross dropped into his office chair, rubbing his temples. "I'm so sick of them pulling these cards out of nowhere and screwing our plans up. There's gotta be a way to ironlock this deal." Taylor sat on the edge of the desk, crossing her legs as she twirled her ring. "John Ross, there's always a way for us to win. You know that, I know that, your mother knows that. In the end, we'll be the ones on top." She took his hand in hers. "Now where's my smirk?" He slowly let a smirk creep over his face, powerless to resist her. The redhead smirked back, turning to Sue Ellen. "I think he's better now. Now it's time to start planning our revenge." She slid off the desk, walking over to the window and looking out over the city landscape. "This city is going to realize that we're in control, just like your uncle and cousin are. There's nothing to stop us." She seemed to have endless confidence, which rubbed off on her fiance and his mother. "Taylor's right, John Ross. It's time for the rest of this family to find out what we can do once provoked." Sue Ellen shared a smirk with her future daughter-in-law, John Ross laughing.

"I've got two fiery women smirking at each other while scheming to get back at my uncle. Lord help Bobby and Christopher." Taylor looked over her shoulder. "You got that right. They won't know what hit them." Sue Ellen excused herself, Taylor turning back to John Ross. He propped himself up in the office chair, looking at her with a faint smirk. "What do you think Ross'll think of us when he grows up?" His question caught her off guard, but Taylor crossed her arms, smirking as she strutted across the room. "He'll think that his parents and his grandparents were the best thing to ever hit this town. And he'll think even more of us when control of this company gets passed to him and he can gloat over Christopher's brats." Walking around the desk, she sat down on the edge, her haughty attitude never fading.

"Our son will be the most powerful man in Dallas, maybe even all of Texas."

John Ross and Taylor stood at the side of the racetrack, watching the race carefully at a distance and away from the rest of the Ewings. Taylor cradled Ross in her arms, the baby wrapped in blankets to keep him warm. She knew that no matter how happy the family had been at his birth, they would never really accept Ross. He was John Ross's son, J.R.'s grandson, and her son as well. He came from a line of schemers, cheaters, and dirty dealers. And that was the way she liked it. Her son would be the next king of Dallas, the next big oilman. He would have money, power, and he would have it all. Pulling him closer to her chest, she let her eyes return to the race, praying that something would malfunction and Ricky would lose. She couldn't stand the thought of Christopher and Elena flaunting anything else in her and John Ross's faces. Ross had changed things. Now Elena looked at Taylor with jealousy, wishing she could be a mother like Taylor was. Sure, Christopher was about to be a father, but she wasn't the one having the baby. It was unfair.

Across the track, these were the very thoughts in Elena's mind. Her eyes kept drifting to the redhead, holding the baby in her arms. It was unfair. John Ross and Taylor were manipulative, cheating, play-dirty liars. They deserved each other, but not a baby. Ross would grow up just like his father, and become another John Ross, another J.R. Hell, he even had the same name. That was about a curse if she ever heard one. Rebecca was having Chris's babies instead of her. Trying to get her mind back on the race, she took a deep breath, watching the race again. She cheered on Ricky, pushing him to win this and prove John Ross wrong. The entire clan was here, and it would be a huge embarassment if the methane fuel didn't work out.

The cars went a final lap, and the checkered flag dropped.

Christopher had won the race.

John Ross and Taylor returned to the office, sitting in the dark, Taylor soothingly rubbing John Ross's shoulders as he drank. They stared in silence out the penthouse window, only broken by John Ross's phone ringing. It was J.R.. John Ross's voice was void of emotion as he spoke. "Christopher won the damn race. Don't bother the lecture. You can't tell me anything I haven't already told myself. There's a meeting tomorrow with the DCT. We're gonna fix this." J.R. spoke solemnly. "Just remember, I'm proud of you, you're my son. Don't worry, I've got a plan. This is going to be my masterpiece. You shouldn't have to pay for my sins." John Ross was speechless, tears building in his eyes as Taylor silently started to cry. "Thank you, Daddy. That means a lot coming from you." There was a brief pause, then the sound of two gunshots. John Ross jumped out of the chair he was in, his voice helpless as he called for his dad through the phone.

"J.R.?! DAD?! DADDY!"

There was no answer.

He dropped the phone, turning to Taylor, who stood frozen with tears streaming down her face. "John Ross..." He didn't reply, just walking over and nearly collapsing into her arms. She sank slowly to the floor, John Ross limp and sobbing in her embrace. Taylor hugged him as tight as she could, her own tears falling. Sitting against the wall, she just saw and hugged John Ross to her, praying to God that this was just a mess up, that J.R. was fine.

But the sinking feeling in her stomach told her the truth.

It was all over.

Hell was about to break loose in Dallas.


	4. Chapter 4

A chalk outline and a puddle of blood greeted Taylor and John Ross as they walked into the Mexican hotel room. John Ross had asked that only the two of them be let in first, disregarding the protests from his mother, uncle, and cousin. This was his business, and the rest of them could go to hell. Taylor immediately felt sick when she saw the scene, the color draining from John Ross's face as he sagged against his fiancee. Tears began rolling down Taylor's face, John Ross's jaw hardening as Taylor buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, trying to keep his own emotions under control. His father, _his daddy_, was gone, and had died in this seedy hotel room. It was all he could do to keep from falling in the floor and crying like a baby.

The police seargent stepped over to them, looking at the couple with an emotionless face. "We believe it was a petty robbery that turned into a homicide." John Ross glared ferociously at the woman. "You mean to tell me my father was just robbed and happened to be shot?!" Even Taylor cringed at the rage in his voice. The policewoman looked a little shaken by his outburst. "Sir, you have to calm down." That really set John Ross off. Pulling himself up to his full height, he towered over the woman, pegging her with a death glare. "You have the audacity to tell me to calm down when my father just died five days ago and you're standing here telling me it was a robbery?! How about you shut the hell up and solve the damn case!" The seargent's face got stern. "Mr. Ewing, I realize you're upset, but I'm going to have to ask you to calm down or you will be escorted out." Taylor took his hand in hers, begging him with her eyes to calm down. "John Ross, why don't we go? Carlos Del Sol arranged for us to go back to Dallas. Come on, we'll go home to Ross. Being back at Southfork will help us clear our minds so we can find out who did this."

Finally he gave in to her, letting her lead him out of the room. They didn't stop until they were outside and away from everyone else, and then John Ross buried his face in his fiancee's neck and cried like a baby. He had been through hard times before, painful situations, but nothing had ever prepared him for something like this. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on. The one thing that he was grateful for was Taylor. He couldn't have dealt with this alone. She had silently stood by when he threw nearly everything breakable in their apartment at the wall and then cleaned up after him. She knew when he wanted to be alone, and she knew when he needed her beside him. And she let him cry on her, just like he was doing now, let him know she loved him, and let him know that there would be justice for J.R.

Taylor Clayton had a plan.

The couple sat still as stones as the family took turns speaking about J.R., John Ross clasping Taylor's hand so hard in his that her rings were leaving imprints in his palm. She didn't dare move it for fear that he would completely fall to pieces. The unshed tears were shining brightly in his eyes, as well as hers. Ross slept comfortably in his mother's lap, one of her arms wrapped around him. John Ross's eyes kept darting to his two week old son, his thoughts turning to how proud J.R. had been when he saw Ross for the first time at the hospital. And now all the plans he had for J.R. to teach Ross the oil business, the perfect life he had planned for his family, it was gone. His father had been his entire world. And now to see this pine box before him, knowing his beloved dad was inside it, made it hard to breathe. He looked over and saw Taylor's lip trembling, and he knew this was tearing her apart as well. Sliding an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close to him, the tears beginning to spill down her face, a sob escaping her. John Ross briefly thought of his sister, who had completely broke down and attempted suicide when told of their father's death, and who was now in the ICU at the hospital recovering. Jessica had never been good at dealing with her emotions.

A burning rose in his chest, the burn of anger and hatred. He knew that when he found out whoever had done this, he'd put them through the same hell he was being put through.

They would pay.

Bum had gotten to the bottom of the box, finally pulling out an envelope. "Taylor, this is for you." Taylor looked a little shocked, but she took the envelope and opened it, taking a step away from the family to read J.R.'s final words to her. His writing covered two pages, Taylor sitting in one of the leather office chairs as she began to read.

_Dear Taylor,_

_Since the first time John Ross introduced me to you, I knew you were the one for him. I just want to thank you for staying by him through all of this mess. He's just like me, he's got a passion for women. But you've been a calming force to him, and you'll never know how thankful I am for that. You've been like a daughter to me, and you will always have a special place in my heart. All the time and energy you've put into this oil business has made me confident in your abilities to keep my plan going. Take care of my son and my grandson, Taylor. I want Ross raised to be an oilman, like my daddy raised me and like I raised John Ross. That little boy has too much of me and my son in him to be anything but the best. Teach him the tricks of the trade, and make sure you tell him about me. And I hope that you and John Ross have an easier marriage than me and his momma did. You remind me of Sue Ellen, and of my momma Miss Ellie too. You're a special woman and I see how happy you make my son. But there's one last thing we need to cover before I wrap this up._

_I know who you are. I had Bum do a little background investigating on you, and he found out that Wes Clayton is your daddy, but Salma Clayton isn't your momma. With a little digging and some careful dealing, I found out that you're the daughter of Wes and one of my old and dear friends, Sylvia Lovegren. Sly always was a special woman in my world. She almost matched me in dirty dealing, and I see that she passed her skills on to you. Maybe you should sit the family down and tell them about your family. Introduce them to Taylor Marie Lovegren-Clayton, not Taylor Clayton. You might be surprised where that gets you. But above all else, Taylor, keep your eyes on the prize and your hand on the steering wheel. Control the direction you go in. And always remember that you can always get what you want, no matter what you have to do. Playing dirty is always more fun._

_With love from your father-in-law,_

_J.R. Ewing_

As she finished the letter, tears began to build up, but then her sadness turned to rage. She looked up just as Bobby beckoned Bum into the sitting room outside his office. The redhead stomped into the room with Bum, shoving her way past Bobby as he tried to shut her out. She immediately was on the warpath, cornering both men as her face turned as red as her hair. "Tell me right now who's behind this. I know you know!" Bum pulled a piece of paper from an envelope. "I believe Cliff Barnes and Harris Ryland were behind the shooting." Taylor snatched the paper from the PI, her hazel eyes scanning it in disbelief. Her fist crushed it into a ball, her eyes boring into Bum as she stepped closer. Her voice was icy when she spoke.

"You pay off whoever you have to so that everyone continues to believe this was a robbery gone wrong. I'm going to find out how Barnes and Ryland are involved in this, and I promise you, they'll regret the day they decided to mess with my family. I'll be damned if they don't pay for their sins. They'll wish to God that they had never been born when I get ahold of them."


	5. Chapter 5

"Therefore, I leave half of the title of Southfork to him."

As the lawyer read Miss Ellie's letter aloud, John Ross grabbed Taylor's hand under the table, the redhead feeling his muscles tense. The redhead struggled to keep her smile under wraps, intertwining her fingers with John Ross's and squeezing his hand in joy. The rest of the Ewing family sat in stony silence, swapping disbelieving glances as the happy couple nearly beamed with excitement. As soon as the lawyer put the letter away and told them that was all, Bobby, Christopher, Ann, and Elena exited the room in a hurry, all of them in shock that John Ross and Taylor now owned half of Southfork, which meant he had rights to the oil underneath the land. Sue Ellen threw her arms around her son, squishing him in a crushing hug. "Momma, come on, you're gonna squash me!" Her son laughingly wiggled out of her arms, this time being nearly tackled by his fiancee, who pressed a heated kiss against his lips. "I always knew we'd end up on top, baby." The joy in her voice was evident as she threw her arms around his neck, a devilish smirk crossing her face. Turning to look at Sue Ellen, Taylor cocked her head slightly. "Give us a minute, Sue Ellen?" The older woman simply nodded in compliance, her woman's intuition kicking in. Once she left, Taylor turned back to John Ross, again kissing him. "Now that we're almost the king and queen of Southfork, I think a little celebration is in order, darlin'." She took a step back, retrieving her purse from her chair. "I'm thinking just you and me and a nice bottle of wine. Sound alright to you, honey?" A smirk crossed her face as she walked towards the door, John Ross following at her heels like a puppy.

Later that night, with the nanny taking care of Ross for the night, the still-overly-excited couple was home by themselves, Taylor pushed the sliding glass door open, a warm breeze blowing over her as she walked over to where John Ross was leaning on the rail and looking out over Dallas. "It's so beautiful out here." Her voice was soft, as if she didn't want to disturb his perfect concentration. Her fiance turned to her, a smirk crossing his face as he reached out and pulled her to him, brushing her red hair off her shoulders. "Not as beautiful as you." She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist. Pulling him down to her, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly and sweetly. When she broke the kiss to catch her breath, John Ross smirked devilishly, grabbing her hips and lifting her up into his arms in one swift move. She hooked her legs around his waist, John Ross carrying her into their apartment, only stopping long enough to shut the glass door back before escorting her to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, the button down shirt she had put on but left unbuttoned fell open, exposing her black lace lingerie. John Ross's eyes lit up, Taylor raising an eyebrow. "See something you like, John Ross?" The edge of her lip curled up in a smirk as he didn't answer, just kissed her again.

Celebrating was always fun.

The sunshine poured in the windows of their bedroom, Taylor pulling the sheet up to shield her face from the harsh rays. She was curled up beside John Ross, her back pressed to his chest and his arm slung over her stomach. Turning onto her back, she stretched, looking over at her fiance. He looked so cute asleep. Reaching over to brush his blonde hair out of his face, she smiled sweetly when he stirred and sleepily opened one eye to look at her. "What time is it?" Looking over his shoulder at the clock, she giggled. "Nine a.m. We have to be up and dressed to go to the presentation on the rig at noon. You best get in the shower and get dressed. I've gotta fix my hair that somebody had the audacity to mess up last night." As John Ross rolled over to get out of bed, he laughed. "You didn't seem to mind too much last night." Taylor hit him in the back with his pillow, hiding her smile behind the sheet. When he located his boxers and got them back on, Taylor sat up, pulling the sheet up over her. "Hey, where's my good morning kiss?" John Ross turned back to her with a smile, leaning over to kiss her sweetly. "Good morning, angel." The redhead smiled widely. "Thank you. You can go get ready now."

Taylor stood by the stairs that led up to the main floor of the rig, her eyes shifting from John Ross to Chris to Elena to Pamela. She had a funny feeling in her gut, like something bad was about to happen. Finally not able to stand it any longer, she went to grab John Ross by the hand and tell him about the feeling, but then the entire rig was rocked by a huge blast that sent the Ewings, the crew, and Pamela tumbling to the floor, John Ross reaching for Taylor as he tried to catch her. The redhead shrieked in terror as the blast caused her to lose her balance, falling backwards down the flight of steel stairs. She rolled down the steps, hitting every one. Landing with a sickening thump at the bottom, her long hair covering her face as she laid on her side, Taylor was still, barely even breathing.

John Ross felt the shrapnel cut his face, felt the warmth of blood on his skin. But all he was focused on was the image of Taylor stumbling backwards, then disappearing as she fell down the stairs. As soon as he made it back to his feet, he raced down the stairs yelling her name at the top of his lungs, his family crowding at the top, in shock at the horrible scene. Finally making it down to his fiancee, John Ross dropped to his knees, brushing her hair out of her face, pulling his hand back to discover it was soaked in blood. He let out a horrified gasp, gently turning her onto her back. Once her entire face was exposed, John Ross felt the tears well in his eyes. A bloody gash ran from her temple to her cheek on the left side of her face, several other cuts marring her beautiful complexion. Her lip was split, her hair matted slightly from the pool of blood that already started collecting under her. She didn't look like she was breathing, but then he saw that her chest was very faintly moving up and down. "Taylor?" His voice was weak and trembling when he spoke. No, this could not be happening. He couldn't lose her, not so soon after his father's death. Hearing himself sounding so pathetic calling her name, it took him back to calling for his dad over the phone. "Taylor, baby? Can you hear me?" She didn't stir, John Ross feeling the tears begin to run down his face. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to find Bobby squatting beside him. Seeing the tearstained face of his nephew, Bobby put his arm around John Ross, reassuring him. "The medics are on the way, John Ross. They'll take Taylor and Pamela first, since they're hurt the worst. It'll be okay, son. Taylor will be fine." He looked down at his nephew, who was holding Taylor's hand in his own. "John Ross, you have to believe me. Taylor is going to be okay. She'll be better and then you can take her home to Ross, okay?" John Ross nodded, looking like a lost puppy.

The medical team arrived as fast as they could, rapidly loading Taylor and Pamela onto stretchers and then into the rescue boat. The rest of the family was escorted off with them, John Ross never letting go of Taylor's hand. The medic assured him that she had a pulse, that she was just unconcious, not dead. He paid no attention to his family as they made their way to shore, only alternating between crying, praying, and talking to her. If he lost her, he was pretty sure he'd die too. Taylor was his world, and he would not let her end up like his father, dead before her plan was completed.

Whoever had done this to her would pay.


	6. Chapter 6

As the sound of the heart monitor beeped beside him, John Ross sat stonily silent in Taylor's hospital room, just staring at her. Her red hair was fanned out on the pillow, a bandage covering the gash on her face. She had already started to bruise, purple and black blossoming all over her golden skin. She still hadn't woken up, but the nurse had assured him that she was just getting her strength back and that she would wake up once she had recovered sufficiently. He looked down at the floor, wishing that he could go back and make sure she never got on that rig. He laid his hand on top of hers, leaning on the side of the bed. "Taylor, baby, please wake up. I don't know what I'm gonna do if I lose you too." He dropped his head into his hands, willing himself to stay strong. Then he felt pressure on his hand, looking up quickly to see Taylor shift slightly before she opened her eyes. "John Ross?" "I'm here, Taylor." The redhead cleared the fog in her head, looking up at him. "What happened?" "There was an explosion on the rig, and you fell down the stairs. You're okay, just bruised and scraped." Tears immediately clouded her vision as she heard what had happened, Taylor reaching out to take John Ross's hand. "What about Pamela, are the babies okay?" "They died, Taylor." The redhead gasped in shock. "Oh my God. John Ross, we have to find out who did this. There has to be justice for those babies." There it was, the steely determination she showed when she had a plan. She looked like her normal self. He decided he should drop the bomb on her then.

"Taylor, you have a special guest. Someone's who been dying to see you."

The redhead's eyebrows crinkled, her eyes searching his face. "Who?" "Your mother. Your real mother." The blood drained from Taylor's face. "My mother...is here?" John Ross nodded. "Sylvia Lovegren. She's waiting down the hall." The redhead swallowed hard. "Bring her in." Her hands shakily went up to rearrange her hair, trying to make herself presentable. After a moment, John Ross returned with Sylvia, better known as Sly, in tow. "Mother." "Taylor Grace, my darling!" Sly enveloped Taylor in her arms. The redhead remained still. "Don't hug me. After twenty one years, you decided to come back just to hug me?!" Her voice rose two octaves, her face hardening like a stone. "You abandoned me on my father's doorstep when I was eight years old, and now you come back and act like the doting mother you never were?! Get her out of here! NOW!" The tears began rolling down her cheeks, Taylor throwing the box of tissues by her bed at her mother. "Get away from me, you evil bitch! How dare you show up here?!" Sly retreated, trying to reason with her daughter, before John Ross quietly explained it would probably be better to give Taylor a minute to calm down. Once Sly was headed back to the waiting room, he went straight to Taylor, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him. "Shhh, it's okay, baby. Just calm down." Taylor held onto his arm, crying into his chest. "Keep her away from me, John Ross! Make her stay away from Dallas!" John Ross had never seen his fiancee so vulnerable, laying here and begging him to make her mother stay away from her.

Running a soothing hand over her hair, John Ross kissed her forehead. "Taylor, it's alright. I promise, she'll be far away from you by this afternoon." He held her close to him, the tears eventually drying up. "She abandoned me, John Ross. I was eight years old, and she took me to my father's house, dropped me off on his doorstep with my suitcases, and told me to have a good life. It hurt me, and left me with a screwed up view of life. I honestly hate her." John Ross rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, listening. "Don't worry, baby, she'll never be in your sight again, I promise." Taylor toyed with her engagement ring, trying to regain her composure. "Just don't tell anyone else that she's my real mom, okay?" John Ross nodded. "Okay, it'll be our secret." Taylor managed to calm herself, taking a deep breath, John Ross kissing the top of her head. "Do you want anything, baby?" She shook her head no. "Just give me a few minutes alone? You've been here all day, go get yourself some coffee, check on Christopher and Pamela. I'll be fine." Once she convinced John Ross to take a break from watching over her, she waited until he was out of her room and the door was shut before an evil grin spread across her face.

She had been hoping her mother would come back to Dallas. Revenge was a very fun thing for Taylor, and she intended to launch her own private vengeance agenda against Sylvia Lovegren. Harris Ryland and Cliff Barnes were still at the top of her hit list, but Sylvia Lovegren had just moved up to right underneath them. Her mother would pay for all the pain she had caused Taylor, and the redhead would not rest until her world was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks after the explosion that had nearly killed her, Taylor Clayton was back in business. She had returned to work, was busy planning her wedding which had been rescheduled and would take place in a month, and was running an investigation into the web that the Ewings had been sucked into. The future Mrs. Ewing sat at her desk, Ross in his bassinet at her side, looking over the plans for the wedding. Her final fitting for her dress was today, everything had been booked, and all she had left to do was to show up. As she worked through her to-do list, the door to her office opened. She didn't look up, thinking it was John Ross or Christopher. "Boys, I'm busy right now, can it wait?" It felt like all the air was sucked out of her office when a cold voice spoke. "No, darlin', I'm afraid it can't." Taylor turned her head, immediately tensing.

Cliff Barnes and Harris Ryland stood in the door to her office, Harris shutting the door as they walked over to the two chairs in front of her desk. Taylor stood up, pegging them with an icy stare. "Well, I didn't expect Satan's two right hand men to walk into my office today. Do you have an appointment?" Cliff laughed. "Still a fiesty little girl, aren't you?" The redhead's eyes narrowed. "I'm only fiesty when somebody messes with me and my family. And there's two assholes who are doing just that. So do you care to explain why you're breathing valuable air in my office or should I just call security now?" Harris stood up, stepping closer to Taylor. She didn't back down, matching his steely gaze with one of her own. " You've got everything, don't you, Taylor? You're engaged to J.R.'s son, you had John Ross's little baby, and you're Miss Perfect to everyone. It'd be a shame if something happened to your perfect little world, Miss Clayton." Taylor pulled herself up to her full height, her protective instincts kicking in. "Is that a threat, Ryland?" He chuckled. "It's only a threat if you don't back off, Taylor. I'd hate to have to go to John Ross and tell him that his beloved bride-to-be is sleeping around on him." Taylor bristled. "I'm no more sleeping around on John Ross than you're the King of England, Ryland." The older man again chuckled. "Honey, no one said it had to be true. That's the magic of technology. And your little Romeo is so paranoid right now, I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to convince him that his little whore was playing the field. And maybe we could talk to your mother, get her support. I'm sure that after you treated her so bad at the hospital, she'd be happy to take you down."

Taylor froze in place, quickly lashing out and slapping Ryland across the face. "I swear to God, Harris Ryland, if you so much as breathe in John Ross's direction, I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands!" She stormed over and slammed her office door open, pointing outside of it. "Get the hell out of my office right now!" The two men walked out, casting her lingering glances. John Ross rounded the corner as they were leaving, his eyes immediately locking on Taylor. While keeping an eye on Ryland and Cliff, he hurried over to Taylor's office, sticking his foot in the door just as she went to slam it. "Goddamn it, Ryland, I told you to get the hell out of this building!" She turned around with her arm wound up for another slap, but halted when she saw John Ross. His face creased in worry as he saw the look on her face. "Taylor? What did Ryland and Cliff want?" She went to answer him, but then her face crumpled and she burst into tears. John Ross caught her in his arms as she swayed on her feet, leading her over to the couch to sit down. "Taylor, baby, tell me what happened." She immediately felt the anger fill her again, her eyes burning. "They threatened me, John Ross. Threatened that if I didn't back off, they'd tell you I was sleeping around on you, and that they'd get my mother on their side to tell what she knows about me. They messed with the wrong woman, John Ross. If they thought I was coming after them before, they haven't seen anything yet. Now, I won't stop until I have blood." She stood up, walking over to the window and staring out at the Dallas sky. "They had the nerve to come in here and threaten me in front of my son. They brought up my mother. They played every card they have, John Ross." A smirk spread across her face as she turned back to face her fiance.

"But what they don't know is that I've got the winning hand, honey. And I'm about to lay all my cards on the table."

John Ross got up and walked over to kiss her. "You're acting like you've got a little J.R. in you, baby. Ya know, it's real sexy when you get vicious." The redhead winked. "Then you better get ready, the claws are about to come out, and believe me, Cliff Barnes and Harris Ryland will be sorry they ever messed with this girl." As they plotted their revenge, Taylor's secretary Wendy walked in, carrying an envelope. "Miss Clayton, this letter was just delivered for you. I was told it was urgent that it get to you." The redhead took the envelope. "Thank you, Wendy." As the secretary shut the door behind her, Taylor looked at the address, John Ross watching her curiously. "Who's it from?" Taylor's eyes widened in disbelief. "Houston Regional Mental Institution. It's from your sister." She opened the envelope, pulling out the folded letter inside. Jessica's loopy handwriting covered the page, Taylor sitting at her desk as she started to read.

'Dear Taylor,

I hope this letter gets to you. The nurses at this damned nut house are insane. First, please tell my brother I love him, and I'd like if he could come see me. I miss both of you a lot. If there's anyway you could, can you try to convince John Ross to let me come home, back to Southfork? It's awful here, and I miss my family. I heard about what happened to you on Christopher's oil rig, and I'm so sorry. I hope you're okay. I also know I'm late, but congratulations on baby Ross. I hope he can meet his Aunt Jessie one day. Please try to talk to my brother, Taylor.

Lots of love,

Jessica Ann Ross Ewing'

Once Taylor finished reading the letter, she handed it to John Ross, her fiance quickly scanning it. In a fit of anger, he crumpled it, tossing it into the trash can beside Taylor's desk. "She's not coming anywhere near Southfork! I have enough on my plate without my fucking crazy sister coming around crying about my father all the time. Don't worry, I'll make sure that she has no contact with you, Taylor. She's only a hinderance to this plan, and I won't have her screwing this up." With that, he stormed out the door, Taylor casting a glance at the crumpled paper in her trash can. Jessica had been locked away for two months, sedated and numbed to reality. It was a wonder she was able to even write that letter. But something kept gnawing at her, and she pulled the letter from the trash, folded it up, and stuck it in her purse.

Perhaps she'd have to make a business trip to Houston.

Personal business, anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

The breeze rippled through Taylor's hair as she approached the door of Houston Regional Mental Institution. Once she passed through security, she walked up to the nurses station. "Where can I find Jessica Thompson?" The stocky nurse behind the desk pointed down the hall. "Rec room. She should be there." Taylor thanked her, then walked down the gray hall to the rec room. Jessica sat at a table by herself, absently toying with her shirt sleeves as she distanced herself from the other patients.

"Jessica?"

The blonde looked up and broke into a smile when she saw Taylor. "Taylor? I'm so glad to see you!" She went to hug the redhead, but Taylor stiffened, and Jessica's smile faded. "So you too, huh? First John Ross, then Uncle Bobby, then Mama, and now you. I get stripped of my dignity, my brother won't even register me in this nut house under my real name, for God's sakes! I miss my dad too, Taylor, and I want to help find his killer. Please, just give me the chance to help find out what happened, and to help solve this mess." Taylor's face went stony at Jessica's plea. "Listen, Jessica, you're here because you're insane. Do you really think that me, your brother, your mother, or your uncle would let you out of here to come and try to help solve this 'mess'? Newsflash, it's not a mess, Jessica, it's a fucking crisis! Figuratively speaking, this family is on the Titanic and we're quickly going under. And right now, I don't have time to worry about you. At least while you're here, you can't try to overdose in your bathtub." Jessica snapped, jumping up from her seat and flipping the chair back. "Shut your damn mouth! I'm not insane! All I want is to be home with my family, Taylor! But I'm sure you don't understand that, since your parents wanted nothing to do with you!" Taylor hauled off and slapped Jessica, tears coming to the blonde's eyes as all the anger drained out of her. "Let me tell you something, you ungrateful little bitch, I can make sure you're in a lot worse place than this. Don't you ever speak about my family again, understand?! Now you're forbidden to write to me, to speak to me, or to make contact with your brother." As the redhead turned to walk away, she scoffed. "It's a shame those pills didn't work faster."

Jessica wrapped her arms around herself, tears starting to run down her face. First John Ross, and now Taylor. Her only friends in this world were gone, just like her father was gone. It wasn't fair, that they had everything, while she had nothing. Once, she had been set to become the new queen of Dallas, but now she realized that John Ross had never had the intentions of letting that happen. He had planned all along to toss her aside and have Taylor as his counterpart. Jessica had never been anything more than a pawn to her family, and that thought sent her spiraling even farther into her depression.

Returning home that afternoon, she walked into Ewing Energies, feeling like she was walking on air. Her silky hair blew out behind her as she strode confidently across the lobby and into her office, barely having time to sit her purse down on the desk before John Ross was in the room, a smirk on his face. He immediately took up residence in her leather office chair, so Taylor perched on the edge of her desk. "So I'm assuming from that devilishly sexy smirk that you took care of my sister?" The redhead laughed a little, leaning over and putting her hands on his shoulders, her face close to his. "Babe, let's just say she won't be bothering us for a very long time." John Ross laughed evilly. "That's my girl." As they laughed, the phone on Taylor's desk began ringing. Picking it up, she pressed the flashing red button for line 2, composing herself. "Hello?" "Yes, is this Taylor Clayton? This is Aurora Jones, from Houston Regional. I have some very important news for Mr. Ewing, and I couldn't reach him." Taylor immediately switched the phone to speaker, letting John Ross in on the call. "Go ahead, Miss Jones." There was a pause before the nurse spoke again.

"Mr. Ewing, your sister is dead."

John Ross didn't even flinch as he adjusted in the chair. "How?" The nurse sounded sorrowful and confused, unsure why John Ross cared so little about his sister's death. "She was found by a guard just a little while ago. Apparentley she hung herself with the sheet from her bed. I'm so sorry, Mr. Ewing." John Ross abruptly hung up the phone. "It doesn't matter. They can bury her in Houston, they always do that for patients when their family doesn't show up." Taylor placed a hand on his knee. "John Ross, are you sure?" He nodded. "I just want her to be gone so I can get what my father wanted me to have. Not her, not my mother, just me." He then retreated into himself, walking over to gaze out of the window of her office.

Taylor sat down in the chair, her eyes dropping to the floor as she smirked a little.

Checkmate, Taylor. You just won the title of Queen.


	9. Chapter 9

The battle was over. Cliff Barnes was in handcuffs for the murder of J.R.

Bobby's voice, empty, teary, and hollow, carried on the breeze as he read J.R.'s letter to John Ross, Taylor, and Christopher. Bum stood by his side, tears streaming down all of their faces, except for John Ross and Taylor. They remained quiet, until Bobby finished and John Ross looked at him, his voice shaking as he spoke. "So who shot my father, Uncle Bobby?" There was a heavy silence, and then Bum spoke.

"I did. I shot J.R."

John Ross nearly fell on Taylor, barely staying upright. "John Ross, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. You have to believe me." There was a moment of stillness, and then John Ross offered his hand to Bum. "Thank you, Bum." The private eye shook hands with him cautiously, then he, Christopher, and Bobby left Taylor and John Ross at J.R.'s grave. John Ross squatted down in front of the headstone, tears finally trailing down his face. "Thank you, Daddy, for watching over us. I love you." Taylor walked over to place her hand on his shoulder, John Ross laying his hand over hers. "I love you too, baby." She smiled at his words. "I know you do, John Ross. I love you too." He stood up, hugging her to him. "You know, this whole thing has really got me thinking, and I want us to get married next week, okay? Get everything set, because the wedding is gonna be next week. I've been through so much these last few months, and I'm ready to have my wife by my side. Is that okay?" Taylor burst into tears, smiling widely. "Yes, it's great with me." She kissed him softly, then let him slip his arm around her waist and lead her out the graveyard gate. Looking back over her shoulder, she smiled softly as the breeze blew through the tree over the graves. She could almost see J.R. smiling right now, chuckling softly.

Her voice was low as she whispered.

"Thank you, J.R."


	10. The Wedding

Today was the day.

Taylor Clayton was finally marrying John Ross Ewing.

Ann and Sue Ellen were in one of the guest bedrooms, helping Taylor finish getting ready. Sue Ellen got a little teary at seeing her almost daughter-in-law sitting there, and she reached in her pocket. Pulling out a diamond tennis bracelet, she handed it to Taylor. "I wore this the day I married J.R. It would mean the world to me if you'd wear it today, Taylor." The redhead looked shocked, but she quietly took the jewelry, clasping it around her wrist. "But Sue Ellen, we already have yours and J.R.'s wedding bands, you've been so generous already." The older woman smiled, patting Taylor's shoulders. "I want you and John Ross to have all the pieces of us you can, so that maybe they'll be good luck for the two of you." Taylor's eyes filled with tears, and she stood up to hug Sue Ellen. "Thank you, Sue Ellen. I'm so glad to have you as my mother-in-law." Taylor let Ann finish fixing her veil, and then the three of them headed downstairs, Taylor meeting Bobby at the bottom of the stairs while the two older women went to claim their seats. Bobby regarded her with a soft smile. "You look stunning, Taylor. Are you ready to go?" She nodded, letting him lead her to the patio door and wait for the music to start.

'Wedding March' began playing in the backyard of Southfork Ranch, everyone in the yard turning toward the patio door of the mansion. There was a collective gasp of wonder as Taylor appeared, holding onto Bobby's arm. He had agreed to walk her down the aisle, and she smiled as they began the walk to the altar that had been erected. John Ross waited for her with the minister, watching her with teary eyes and a smile. On a podium beside the flower-covered arch, there was a framed picture of J.R., and Taylor got choked up at how much John Ross looked like his father right now, standing there in his gray suit, with J.R.'s gold and silver belt buckle on his belt. The yellow calla lilies in her hand shone beautifully against her dress, an exquisite creation that had just come in from New York earlier that week. The entire dress was white satin overlaid with lace applique, the back cut out in a heart shape and showing off her tan skin. The skirt cascaded down in flowy layers, a train spreading out behind her. They made their way down the red carpet that had been rolled out, finally reaching the front. Most of the guests were already crying, Ann and Sue Ellen leaning on each other, and even Christopher wiping his eyes. The family feud had been set aside. This was about John Ross getting his happy ending after all the heartache he had suffered the last few months.

Bobby handed Taylor off to him, clapping his nephew on the back with a smile. He was proud of him, finally becoming a family man and growing up. Then he walked to sit beside Ann, Taylor stepping in front of John Ross and smiling as they prepared to say their vows. The minister made sure they were ready, then smiled at the crowd. "John Ross and Taylor have chosen to write their own vows. These words are straight from the heart, and nothing I can say can compare to what they want to say to each other." He then stepped back, letting them have the floor. John Ross started first, taking Taylor's hands. "Taylor, baby, we've been through hell together. But you've always been there for me, always been by my side when I needed you most. You're my best friend in the whole world, you're the mother of my child, and you're the reason I get up in the morning and face the world. If I didn't have you, I wouldn't have anything. You and Ross are my entire world, and I'm so glad that I have you. I love you more than anything in this world, and I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life." Then the preacher handed him the silver band that had been Sue Ellen's, and he slipped it on her hand. Then it was Taylor's turn. Once the band was in place on her finger, she took John Ross's hand. "John Ross, you make my life complete. You're the other half of my heart. You've given me unconditional love, you've given me Ross, and you've made every one of my dreams come true. There's no one that compares to you. I love you so much, I love the way you smirk at me sometimes, the way you hold me, and the way you're always up to listen to me. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our beautiful son." Taylor took the J.R.'s wedding band in her hand, slipping it onto his ring finger. She had to wipe away tears, feeling his hand grip hers a little tighter.

Reverend McClary cleared his throat, a smile on his face at the couple. "Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. John Ross, son, you may now kiss your bride." John Ross reached out and slid an arm around Taylor's waist, the redhead's hands settling on his shoulders. Once they separated, they turned to the crowd, and the reverend raised his arms. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to y'all Mr. and Mrs. John Ross Ewing III!" The entire Ewing clan and friends broke into applause, Taylor gesturing to Sue Ellen to hand Ross to her. The baby reached for his mother as she took him from his grandmother, Taylor kissing Ross's forehead as she held him on her hip. The newly minted Ewing family was then swept into the flurry of commotion, congratulations pouring in from all sides.

They smiled and thanked everyone, both of them fairly bursting with happiness at finally being man and wife.

As the wedding guests filed out, John Ross took Taylor by the hand, the two of them still in tux and gown, and they set out for the tiny family cemetary, Ross now in John Ross's arms. The wind blew Taylor's veil back off of her face, neither of them speaking as they held hands and made their way across the yard. Ross quietly gurgled in his father's arms, still unused to the suit he was in. They finally stopped outside the low iron gate, John Ross unlocking it before escorting Taylor in. Walking over to J.R.'s headstone, he squatted down, Taylor doing the same at his side, John Ross balancing Ross on his knee. His free hand traced the lines that spelled his father's name, tears beginning to slip down his face. "I finally did it, Daddy, I finally completed your masterpiece. Thank you. I know you were watching us today." Taylor comfortingly placed her hand on his knee, taking the picture Ann had snapped of them at the altar and placing it on the headstone. "Thank you, J.R. You're still in control of everything, aren't ya?" The couple stood back up, Taylor taking Ross from John Ross.

As he turned to leave with her, he was struck by the way she looked, the sunshine beaming down on her and his son. Walking over to her, he put his arm around her, kissing her again, sharing a smile with his new wife.

"We did it, Taylor. We won."


End file.
